Defaulted Game
by Elschii
Summary: De momento este fic no tiene una historia en si, me la iré inventando a media que vaya escribiendo. Principalmente los protas son Nico di Angelo y una campista que me he inventado yo. Pasarán por varios problemas antes de que todo acabe bien (Si acaba bien, claro). Como ya he dicho me lo iré inventndo así que a lo mejor no sigue la historia ni nada. Espero que os guste


**Capítulo 1: Desobediencia**

Todo comenzó una tarde en la que Nico di Angelo y Sam West, hija de Apolo estaban jugando a la PS3. Sam, como gran parte de las veces que jugaban juntos, que eran pocas, iba ganando. Nico indignado quería retirarse y morir para que el juego terminara, pero en ese mismo momento algo falló y la televisión se apagó. Sam creía que era algo normal, ya que llevaban unas cuantas horas jugando. Ella consiguió arreglar el problema pero vieron que la PS3 estaba apagada aun que el juego seguía en marcha. Pasaron un tiempo en la misma ronda sin que pasara nada y en ese momento se escuchó una risa diabólica y la televisión volvió a apagarse sin ningún motivo.

Aun con los mandos en las manos algo les llamó la atención. Un grito ahogado venía de fuera de la cabaña. Una mano extraña apareció de repente intentando llegar a ellos y vieron que era un simple zombie. Nico no parecía preocupado así que ordenó al zombie que volviera al tártaro, pero no lo hizo, parecía no hacerle caso.

-¿Q-que está pasando...? llévatelo de aquí- Sam comenzó a inquietarse, cogió su carcaj, activó su anillo mágico que en unos segundos se transformo en un bonito arco de madera de roble y se preparó para disparar por si algo salía mal.

-No te preocupes, en unos segundos lo llevaré al tártaro. Solo es un zombie sublevado. Hay muchos de estos- Volvió a intentar ordenar a aquel zombie que volviera a su lugar. Se le notaba un poco inquieto y le dijo a Sam que bajara el arco y lo guardara. El zombie seguía sin obedecer y Nico comenzó a preocuparse. -¿Pero qué diablos está pasando aquí? Papá esta broma no es divertida, ya puedes parar-.

-Haz algo, son muertos, tú los puedes controlar- Dijo Sam un poco asustada mientras guardaba su arco que volvía a ser un simple anillo viejo y desgastado.

-¡¿Te crees que no lo intento?!- Dijo Nico un poco inquieto chasqueando levemente la lengua. -¡No me hace caso! Y por lo que veo no es una broma pesada de mi padre- En ese momento vieron como el zombie les pisaba los talones, estaba a sólo un metro de ellos, había conseguido entrar con un poco de dificultad por la ventana de la cabaña.

Echaron a correr para salir todo lo rápido posible de la cabaña. Nico estaba muy confundido, no sabía que estaba pasando. "¿Por qué no los puedo controlar?" se preguntaba. Justo cuando se dirigían a la puerta vieron que no se podía abrir e intentaron darle golpes pero no daba resultado.

-¿¡Y ahora por qué no se abre esto!?- Dijo Nico alzando un poco la voz.

Sam intentó abrir la puerta, pero nada, no se abría. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a toparse con monstruos y criaturas y en ocasiones con la misma muerte , en este caso Nico, al ser hijo de Hades, porque eran semidioses, pero en estas circunstancias, al no poder controlar un simple zombie, todo se volvía un poco complicado. Probablemente Nico entraría en shock y Sam no sabría qué hacer si Nico o ella salían heridos. No había heredado la sabiduría de la curación de su padre divino.

En ese momento Nico se giró con un gran movimiento y vio que el zombie agarraba a su amiga intentando comérsela.

-¡Socorro Nico! ¡Haz algo joder!

No supo qué hacer e intentó abrir la puerta y cuando se giró vio que su amiga que estaba a punto de ser engullida por aquel zombie sublevado. Con el terror en él no supo nada más que hacer, así que cogió su espada y se la clavó al zombie en el ojo. Este calló encima de ella.

-¿Estás bien Sam?-. Dijo Nico ayudando a su amiga a levantarse.

Ella asintió y con lágrimas en los ojos y un terror que le recorría el cuerpo, solo pudo susurrar:

-He pasado mucho miedo...

Él al ver a su amiga tan destrozada, la abrazó acariciándole lentamente la cabeza intentando calmarla, cuando él estaba al borde de un ataque nervios.


End file.
